formula_efandomcom-20200214-history
Brembo
Brembo S.p.A., more widely known simply as Brembo, is an Italian brake manufacturer based at Stezzano in Bergamo, Italy, whom specialise in manufacturing braking equipment for high performance cars and motorbikes.'History', brembo.com, (Brembo S.p.A., 2019), https://www.brembo.com/en/company/about/history, (Accessed 28/01/2019) Originally founded as Officine Meccaniche di Sombreno by Italo Breda and Emilio Bombassei in 1961, Brembo are renowned for their designs, which have been used in major series such as Formula One and the World Endurance Championship. Brembo would also expand their interests to the ABB FIA Formula E Championship ahead of the 2018/19 season, signing a deal with Spark Racing Technologies to become the series' sole brake supplier throughout the life of the new Spark SRT05e.Jake Kilshaw, 'Brembo Named Exclusive Formula E Brake Supplier', e-racing365.com, (John Dagys Media LLC., 06/03/2018), https://e-racing365.com/formula-e/brembo-to-serve-as-sole-formula-e-brake-supplier/, (Accessed 28/01/2019) Background Brembo's history would begin in 1961, when Italo Breda and Emilio Bombassei founded Officine Meccaniche di Sombreno, with Bombassei's son Alberto also involved. The new firm began researching various brake designs, before producing their first brake discs in 1964 after agreeing a deal to supply Alfa Romeo. The group soon changed its name to Brembo, and duly began to gain more and more contracts to supply both road cars and bikes. Racing Revolution From 1972 Brembo began to supply Moto Guzzi, a deal which quickly earned Brembo a positive reputation for their racing brakes. That served as a basis for the Ferrari Formula One team to sign a deal with them in 1975, which would last through to the present day. More F1 teams would subsequently sign with Brembo through the following years, while the Italian firm also expanded its operations to touring cars, the WSC and rallying. The 1980s would see Brembo introduce a new aluminium brake caliper, opening the doors for Brembo to expand its road car business, specialising in high-performance cars. There would also be a significant investment from companies outside of Italy, although those deals would dissolve early into the 1990s, leaving Brembo as a solely Italian company. They subsequently listed themselves on the Milan Stock Exchange in 1995, before acquiring various subsidiaries such as AP Racing Ltd in the UK. Rapid international expansion saw Brembo establish subsidiaries across the world, with new plants also established in new territories. Brembo would also heavily invest in research and development projects as the world began to switch to hybrid and electric vehicles, with "kinetic energy recovery systems" introduced in various racing series. Formula E History Brembo's first involvement in the ABB FIA Formula E Championship would come ahead of the 2018/19 season, when the firm were approached by Spark Racing Technologies to supply brakes for their new creation: the Spark SRT05e. A deal was subsequently announced at the 2018 Geneva Motorshow for Brembo to become the series' sole brake supplier, with all 22 SRT05es set to use Brembo brake discs and calipers. Products Brembo supply calipers and brake discs for the ABB FIA Formula E Championship, with teams able to use their own "brake-by-wire" software to help control braking and re-gen. References Videos and Images: * References: Category:Partners Category:Spark